


【水立方】告别维多利亚

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, NCT127
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Victorian Attitudes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: Dirty Dirty听歌说话貂玹性转
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【水立方】告别维多利亚

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Dirty听歌说话  
> 貂玹性转

郑在萱最期待夏天。

尽管夏天意味着网球练习时皮肤过度黏腻或者室外下午茶逃不开被蚊虫叮咬，但是夏天同样意味着远离父亲为她物色的结婚对象——那些年轻男孩粗鲁又无聊——她宁可寄住在三个郡以外上生活礼仪课。

礼仪课由年轻的公爵夫人金道英教授，她纤细挺拔。即便日不落[1]的荣耀已不再，公爵夫人却仍然因为严格克制的维多利亚式生活方式成为贵族女性中的偶像。公爵夫妇没有孩子，郑在萱是金道英现在唯一的学生，所以每年夏天他们都格外热情地迎接郑在萱到来。

比起清冷的公爵夫人，公爵徐英浩却是相反的性格；他在礼节允许范围内最大限度保持娱乐精神。轻易逗笑郑在萱是他的特长，而让对礼节严格的金道英忍俊不禁则是他维护家主尊严的挑战。今年的夏季礼仪课程仅仅开始了三天，金道英已经无顾忌地躲在自己的扇子后面大声笑了五六次，今天的下午茶时她甚至打翻了自己的茶杯。

茶水落在徐英浩腿上时花园茶桌另一边的郑在萱直接掏出了她的手帕朝着徐英浩的大腿按下去。这样的动作让他们三个都愣了一下，郑在萱是个未婚的年轻姑娘，却在公爵夫人的面前堂而皇之摸上徐英浩的腿。金道英果然皱着眉头让郑在萱不必费心，然后嘱咐徐英浩去把衣服换掉。

徐英浩只戏谑一样挑了挑眉毛，他说：“你和我一起。”

郑在萱原本低着头回味指节隔着很多层布料攀上徐英浩大腿肌肉的感觉，听到徐英浩的声音时她惊慌地要跳起来，但是金道英已经催促徐英浩离开。出于礼节，郑在萱明白徐英浩说的“你”最可能是指金道英，甚至可能是远处负手等待命令的仆人，完全不可能是她。但她还是捏着手帕捂住快速起伏地胸口。她希望他是在邀请她。

郑在萱爱徐英浩。

夏天值得期待，是因为徐英浩会在郑在萱身边。郑在萱常常幻想夏季礼仪课程是她和徐英浩一年一度的蜜月时刻，他们会去骑马或者打网球。徐英浩的年龄比她的两倍还要多，但是她沉沦得无可救药，以至于徐英浩实际上的妻子就显得碍事又多余。金道英几乎是郑在萱的敌人。

郑在萱重新端正坐好时女仆已经收拾好打翻的茶具，甚至给三层银制托盘上添了她最喜欢的点心。郑在萱用手帕遮着自己的嘴角，或许是徐英浩吩咐的，他似乎总会注意身边人喜欢什么的细节；昨天他还评价过金道英给她画的油画像上少了她耳环上的装饰。郑在萱几乎更加得意了，哪怕徐英浩刚才是在喊金道英，金道英也没有答应，甚至很快拒绝了：她根本不爱他。

晚饭以后郑在萱一个人在花园里散步，天色已经有些暗淡。她不知道徐英浩和金道英各自去了哪里，但是一想到她可能会在花园里遇见徐英浩——最好能和他独处一会，甚至他可能会给她一个吻手礼，哪怕是开玩笑——她就愉悦地小步跳起来。金道英如果看到她这幅模样大概会摇着头叹气，但是郑在萱乐得给她一点头痛的理由。

他们为什么会结婚呢，郑在萱想。她觉得自己唯一的劣势便是年轻，没有在金道英之前遇见徐英浩。郑在萱记得她母亲说这场婚事是徐英浩积极促成的，但她仍自信地认为公爵夫人比起和公爵亲密接触更介意她高高在上的素养和形象。郑在萱又想起他们结婚多年却没有孩子，她刚刚16岁，对于成年人之间的事有一些朦胧的认知。她大胆猜测或许徐英浩很爱金道英却得不到回应；或许他也根本不爱她，只是为了政治利益。郑在萱无由来的自信又燃烧起来，她还有机会。

这时她听见花圃对面徐英浩压低的声音：“我觉得在萱很好，十分可爱。你以前就不那么——”

“她年轻沉不住气就算了，你今天下午很不检点。”金道英打断他。她语气平淡，警告的意味却很浓重。郑在萱在花圃那头几乎要兴奋得捏紧手帕。郑在萱认为自己是天生的爱情斗士，金道英忌惮她年轻、活泼、直白表达心意，说明她在这场战争中胜券在握。

“她还是个孩子。”徐英浩说。这让郑在萱有些失落，在徐英浩眼里她甚至算不上一位端庄大方的贵族小姐，竟然只是个孩子。但她还有大把时间成长，她会很快蜕变成令人心仪的女性。

“她16岁了，她母亲还寄信给我让我替她物色婚事。”金道英轻轻叹气。郑在萱咬紧了她的手帕，她肯定是巴不得把她赶走，却还要假惺惺惋惜。

“她在的时候你又怪我欺负她，或者她对我动心。”

“可我又舍不得她，我一直想要一个妹妹。你是长辈，当然得以身作则不要乱来。”金道英说。

“我为什么要无辜受你的责难，你这么说真是伤我的心，但是没有办法：我的身体是你的，心也是你的。都随你处置，我不会抱怨的。”徐英浩的声音又低又哑。金道英发出被逗趣的短促笑声，徐英浩大概装出颇为心痛的神色就为换他行为节制的夫人一个小小的贴面吻。

金道英又摆出那副近乎生气的姿态，但是透过植物枝叶的间隙郑在萱看到金道英在笑。她也注意到公爵夫妇在同一条长椅上坐得很近，即使要很不方便地扭动身子他们也要面对面瞧着对方。很快徐英浩从长椅上跳起来，又把金道英拦腰抱起来往别墅走。金道英最开始还要反抗，徐英浩作势要松手时她干脆搂紧了徐英浩的脖子。

一瞬间徐英浩心有所属的发言叫郑在萱嫉妒得发疯，但是他们独处时这么肆无忌惮地无视礼节更叫她觉得鄙夷。她觉得自己痴心错付，徐英浩对她的风度和风趣都成了他欺骗她感情的手段。郑在萱很少发任性的贵族小姐脾气。今天她急于发泄羞耻与恼怒，过了上床睡觉的时间还摇着铃铛要女仆为她准备洗澡的热水；但是在这之后她就让准备帮她梳洗的女仆回去睡觉，她只想一个人待着。

郑在萱把自己沉进热水里，蒸汽和水的重量让她喘不动气。她直到胸口氧气耗尽才一下子弹起来，大口喘息之后又跌回水里去，捂着脸为她夭折的爱情流泪。

虚伪的维多利亚，人前冷淡只为掩盖桃色秘密。她怎么没有早些想起金道英扩张的瞳孔[2]和殷红的脸颊不仅仅是因为她精致的妆容，又或者是公爵夫妇送走晚宴客人时徐英浩藏在金道英披肩之下圈住他妻子的腰的手。甚至连郑在萱的心思也是：她拙劣的演技和掩饰，还有无疾而终的少女幻想，被全部打碎融化在他们的耳鬓厮磨里成了笑料。

郑在萱一直等到热水凉透才爬出来，第二天早上她大概会头痛，但是她不在乎。她最好真的大病一场，这样她就能给母亲写信让她可以早点回去，然后由内而外把她被爱情冲昏了的头脑清理干净。她一夜没睡，女仆来唤醒她时被她憔悴的脸色吓了一跳；善良的女仆让她一定在床上躺好，最好能再睡一会。郑在萱确实累了，她再睁眼时可能已经是正午了。她觉得精疲力竭，更觉得饿。送午饭进来的居然是公爵夫人本人，郑在萱以为自己会做出冷漠的神色——尽管她的少女情怀输得彻底又狼狈，她的自尊自傲绝不允许她露怯——没想到金道英坐在床侧的椅子上哄着她吃完午饭之后也没有离开。金道英让女仆送来舒缓精神的茶，却不是为了让郑在萱喝。她扶着郑在萱躺回去，用手帕沾了茶水为她按摩肿起来的眼睛。

看到金道英过分怜爱的眼神郑在萱忽然又一次想哭。她想俯在她腿上近乎忏悔一样说她愚蠢地把心交给了绝不会收下的人，或者她可笑地将金道英视作假想敌。她决定闭上眼睛专心感受金道英的力量。她想起前天金道英为她打扮上妆时靠得很近，昨天下午茶时多出来的点心肯定也是金道英授意的——徐英浩的眼睛只傻傻盯着金道英，怎么会在乎她呢。郑在萱觉得她一颗热情的心又开始稳定地跳动。

晚餐前郑在萱已经恢复了活力。金道英因为她恢复精神也松了口气，也没用平时那般严格的礼节要求她，晚餐时甚至破例允许郑在萱坐在她旁边而不是她对面。用餐期间郑在玹一直在悄悄打量金道英的侧脸，她意识到自己以前错过了太多细节。晚饭结束时郑在玹用一只手拉起餐巾企图遮掩她再次烧起来的脸颊，另一只手悄悄在餐桌下装作无意地贴近金道英的腰，接着慢慢下滑——金道英的手很快按住了她，郑在萱在餐巾之后露出一双无辜的眼睛。

“啊，真对不起。”她笑着说。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 日不落帝国指任何时刻都有领土处于白天的帝国，以形容掌握遍布全球的殖民地的昌盛国家，亦代指帝国主义。第一个被冠以此称号的是西班牙，但我们最熟悉的是维多利亚时期的大英帝国；而现代英法因为保留岛屿一类的海外领地依然属于严格物理意义上的日不落帝国。尽管以现代眼光来看并不是真正的“荣耀”，殖民扩张所象征的绝对霸权地位却是史实。  
> [2] 瞳孔扩张是维多利亚时期推崇肺结核症状一样的外观的病态审美。女性化妆时会用颠茄（belladonna词源意大利语bella donna“漂亮女人”，果实有剧毒）提取物散瞳来接近病态。生理学上性欲引起的交感神经活动会导致瞳孔扩大。时尚史内容来自油管English Heritage。


End file.
